That One Special Thing
by Cat a.k.a Crystal Gatomon
Summary: Songfic. What Wormmon thinks of Ken. PG because Ken "makes himself bleed". Better to be safe then sorry. r&r.


A/N: This is my first songfic. I'm just using it as practice for later on. Ok, I don't want to type very much cuz I'm feeling lazy. -_- Oh, and to everyone that I promised a fic, I'm getting them done as quickly as I can. Don't rush me though ok? Ja ne! ^_^ The song is from Outlaw Star. It's called "Through The Night"  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine. Ken and Wormmon aren't mine either. Oh well, a girl can dream can't she?Song isnt mine either...  
  
**That One Special Thing**  
  
_~Don't make fun of it,  
Don't destroy it,  
Don't cheapen it.~_  
  
Ken, why do you always turn away from me? Hiding your face won't mask how you feel. I understand that expression. I've seen it so many times before. You shouldn't be so ashamed, Ken. I'm here for you.  
  
_~That one special thing that everyone has.  
My love, my dream and you,  
I won't let those go no matter what~_  
  
What you did as the Digimon Emperor...that wasn't your fault. You didn't realize the pain you were causing, but that's because the pain you felt was equally miserable. I could see right through to your heart; you were hurting inside. Even then, you had your kindness. You just couldn't perceive it.   
  
_~On those nights when you can't settle down  
No matter what you do.  
You feel like throwing it all away.  
Don't say a word just open the door.  
I don't have time to quibble with you.~_  
  
It wasn't the abuse that wounded me. It was the fact that there was nothing I could to help. I was a useless doll.   
  
_~I wanna fly all over the place.  
I wanna throw caution to the wind!  
I haven't lost anything.  
I haven't even started yet.~_  
  
I had hoped I could put some happiness in your life, to try and rid you of the hatred that was torturing your soul. The malevolence kept you hidden from the good things in life. That cruel mist of detestation.  
  
_~Don't make fun of it,  
Don't destroy it,  
Don't cheapen it.  
That one special thing that everyone has,  
My life, my dream, and you,  
I won't let those go no matter what~_  
  
They say your eyes reflect the way you feel. Your eyes, they were dark and deep, like a graveyard; a resting place for all of your forgotten dreams. Was I one of those dreams?  
  
_~Whatta ya want?  
What do you wanna do?  
Where do you want to go?  
Grab what you want and rip through the dark as you run   
Through the Night~_  
  
I remember how you used to be. Always fighting with yourself because you knew, deep down, that what you were doing was wrong.  
_  
~I was off my guard toward your kindness,  
But I was frightened at times.  
I did what I wanted to do,  
But I prefer your heart.~_  
  
Ken, all those times you hit me... It scared me, and I was always thinking of running away, far away...  
  
_~I believe, I want to believe, I want to distinguish between black and white.  
It's not only intensity. It's not only kindness so - - ~  
_  
But I'd never leave you. I would see that look on your face. That sad, lost little boy look, which could find its way into anyone's heart and soul. And I'd realize...I couldn't leave. No matter how much I'd have to suffer. I would see you crying... It hurt me to see your tears, almost as much as it hurts me when I see you bleed. Why do you make yourself bleed, Ken? Are you really that desperate?  
  
_~Don't make fun of it,  
Don't destroy it,  
Don't cheapen it.  
Who do you want to embrace?  
I think you know.~_  
  
Your crest is kindness, Ken. We both know that. Your kindness makes you strong. You may not be the leader, but I believe that your crest is the most important of all. Inside your crest is the spirit of all the rest. It takes kindness to know whom to love; kind people are sincere, and reliable. Do you see what I'm getting at? They all need you, just like I need you.  
  
_~Only love,  
Only dreams,  
Only you.  
I can't even protect it. I have to start moving.~_  
  
What is it you doubt? Yourself? Or their trust in you? Search your heart, Ken. You have nothing to fear.  
  
_~Even if I'm hurt, even if I hurt you, even if I take a detour.  
As you/I please, as you/I tumble, run through the night! ~_  
  
You are truly a brave person. There is nothing evil about you. That was all your past... It's over now, just like a nightmare. You don't ever have to be that way again. So why do you still cry? Why do you still turn away?  
  
_~ Don't make fun of it,  
Don't destroy it,  
Don't cheapen it. ~  
_  
Ken, never surrender your kindness. If nothing else, do it as a favor for me. You are always trying to apologize for the mistake you've made. Here's your chance: show them your real strength comes from your heart. Do it for me.  
  
_~The one special thing that everyone has.  
My love,  
My dream  
And you.  
I won't let those go no matter what.   
Embracing, hurting, losing.  
Everyone realizes their precious things,  
At any rate, promises restraints. ~_  
  
Do it for everyone that deserves your apology, Ken. It's not too late...  
  
_~ Whatta ya want?  
What do you wanna do?  
Where do you want to go?  
Grab what you want and rip through the dark as you run   
Through the Night~  
  
~_Not much to brag about but there it is. It was just a first try at a songfic anyway. R&R pleez, Cat, a.k.a Crystal Gatomon~_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
